The purpose of this study is to provide a "generic" protocol to study unique patients for which a research protocol has not yet been developed. This protocol provides an IRB approved study that requires individual modification, consent and IRB approval for each patient studied. This year a brother and sister pair with chylomicronemia were studied as inpatients with several IRB-approved procedures including measurements of post heparin lipase activity and testing for the LPL gene.